Chapter 16 - Right Now
Overview Synopsis The Nirvash is battling against the Capital military, and Renton says they can't avoid all the battleships because there is no trapar-lift. But Eureka says it's alright because the Gate will be open soon. Many officers are dismayed to see the Capital in ruins but Dewey is amused and says its like the end of the world. Renton is shocked to see the city in ruins and Holland manages to get ahold of them. Renton tells him that the military is chasing them and something is wrong with Eureka. But Holland tells him he knows and the military has the entire crew at gunpoint. The officers order him to recall the Nirvash but Holland tells Renton to run and not come back. He is about to tell him about Eureka when she disconnects the communication, and with a sinister smile, she says they are going because the planet needs help and the King is about to become the seed. Renton is disturbed by this and although he doesn't know what's going on, he suspects she is not Eureka. Something grows out from the ruins, and Gonzy says it is the Gate, which is revealed to be an egg-like structure with spikes surrounding it. It brightens up, which draws the Nirvash towards it, and lans on it. Renton asks where are they, but Eureka touches the surface, which turns into liguid and light surrounds them. She tells him that the Gate is open and hold his hand to take him with her. However, she turns into the black mass and he pulls away as the warships fire at the Gate. He sees the surface slowly swallowing Eureka and he tries to get to her. Seeing him try so hard to save her, Eureka regains her senses but she is swallowed before he can save her, much to his horror and sadness. The structure is revealed to be the Coralian Center by a scientist, and they are thrilled that the Coralians will die once they use access from Anemone's self-destruct program. Dewey asks Anemone, who has no emotion in her blank eyes, to show him the path to justice with theEND. The Gekko crew is locked up in a military prison as they hear the chaos outside. They don't know what is going on outside and are confused of why Dewey took them alive, but Holland suspects someone else ordered it. The woman, whom the crew identifies as Ruri, comes in with Dominic. Moondoggie and Gidget remember her as the "ghost" they saw from before. Holland says she is an old friend of his from the military. Ruri says it was Dominic who ordered them to be taken alive and he insisted on a meeting. She reveals that he insisted on the meeting with the kids who can save the planet, revealing Renton, who is handcuffed. Dominic admitts he met Renton once and Holland says he met Dominic once before. The crew is glad Renton is safe, but he berates them for being glad because hadn't Dominic and Ruri caught him, he could have saved Eureka and she wouldn't have been eaten by the Coralian Center. Dominic tells him that he is in protective custody and asks how he came to be in a dangerou splace. This angers Renton and he tries to fight against him, and Dominic wonders how Renton is the one who can save the planet. Ruri explains how the Coralians emerged, and the military arrived just as Renton and Eureka were about to enter, and caught Renton. Gonzy asks Renton if the real Eureka took him to the Coralian Center, but he is unsure. At the Coralian Center, Eureka regains consciousness and finds herself in a place she doesn't recognize. The black mass appears in front of her and it asks for Renton too. The skyfish says that the body has grown weak and it will soon be dead, and the death of the Coralians will mean Eureka will die as well. Gonzy reminds Renton that Eureka is a Coralian and the Coralians are beginning to die, which is why they need to find a new "seed" and created Eureka, a humanoid Coralian. The seed they are seeking is the one human capable of controlling the Nirvash and bringing out the Seven Swell, which is revealed to be Renton. Dominic refuses to believe it but Ruri says its true because the military tried only once to creat an artificial Seven Swell and it almost became the worst diaster in history, which was the Summer of Love. Holland thinks they need to wait for the arrival of the King and Dewey has succeeded in duplicating Eureka and the Nirvash. Ruri says Dewey plans use Anemone to access the Coralian Core and destroy the world with the Coralians. Holland finally understands why Dewey is doing what he's doing. The skyfish tells Eureka that Renton needs to get here before the others before with him, they can evolve and be saved, which makes her happy. Gonzy says it won't be easy because if they get ahold of Renton, there is no guarantee that the Coralians will let the humans live. The Coralian Core develops a large hole, causing the skyfish to die, and Eureka sees theEND entering in the Core. Everyone panics over the situation, and Renton runs out of the prison room to the Nirvash, despite Dominic's protests. Holland orders Renton to stop because Eureka is no longer here and the Coralians are dangerous. Renton, however, tells him to shut up and asks if they care if Eureka dies and asks if it's wrong for him to trust her, even if she's a Coralian. Dominic calls him a child, and reminds him of the danger, but Renton says he's awlays known what he has to do and asks Dominic if he would do the same thing: saving the girl he loves. Dominic remembers when Renton said the same thing before, although he brushed it off back then. He calls Renton an idiot for going despite fearing the danger, and jumps ont he Nirvash with him. He says he wasn;t able to save Anemone last time, and so he will back Renton by co-piloting the Nirvash. He wants to save Anemone and is amazed that Renton knows what he has to do when Dominic didn't know anything. Renton warns him not to get comfortable in the seat because it's where Eureka belongs as he launches the Nirvash and heads towards the Core. Trivia *Unlike the anime, the crew was never captured by the military, although the ship was invaded once by Charles and Ray in episode 27. *Ruri makes a brief cameo appearance with Sturgeon in episode 45, and is the main female protagonist in the Eureka Seven games. *In the anime, Eureka was created to find a human partner so that the two of them can unite the humans and Scub Coral, and produce a new evolution by giving birth to a Human-Coralian hybrid child; here, she was created to find the one human (Renton) who can release the Seven Swell and give him to the Coralians so they can devour him and enhance their evolution. *Unlike the anime, Dominic went with Renton to rescue Eureka and Anemone from the Coralian Core; while in the anime, they meet once in episode 13 and worked together to get medicine for the girls. *Due to the Coralians not enhancing their evolution, they are slowly dying and because Eureka was created from them, she will die along with them. *In the anime, the first Seven Swell was created by Eureka and Adroc's failed experiment with the Nirvash; here, it is revealed that the military attempted to create their own Seven Swell but caused the Summer of Love instead. Category:Eureka Seven